Chara
Chara je první dítě, které kdy spadlo do podzemí. Zároveň je také jedinou skutečnou zápornou postavou, se kterou se ve hře lze setkat, nicméně pouze v "No Mercy" hře. Sama sebe nazývá "démonem, který přijde, když lidé zavolají jeho jméno." Jediné dítě, jež vyšplhalo na mt. Ebott a propadlo se do podzemí, jak již bylo zmíněno výše. (Asriel na konci hry Pacifisty zmíní, že Chara vyšplhala na mt. Ebott, protože byla velice nešťastná). Zraněnou pádem jí našel princ monster, Asriel a odvedl ji do královského paláce. Královská rodina ji pak přijala jako své vlastní dítě a nějakou dobu, kterou však nelze nejspíš ani přibližně určit, žila s monstry v podzemí. Historie Chara ale ani tehdy nebyla "hodná holka". Navrhla Asrielovi, že Asgorovi společně upečou butterscotch pie. Místo "cups of butter," ale přidala "omylem" do koláče prudce jedovaté buttercups (blatouchy). Asgor se na ní a ani Asriela nezlobil, ale udělalo se mu hodně špatně a pár dní musel strávit v posteli. Chara ho však nechtěla otrávit, chtěla na něm pouze vyzkoušet, jak moc jedovaté blatouchy jsou. Podle toho, co viděla - dost na to, aby jí dokázaly zabít. Řekla Asrielovi, že má plán, jak dostat monstra z podzemí. Otrávila se blatouchy (Toriel i Asgor si mysleli, že je nemocná) a Asriel vstřebal její duši. Poté s jejím tělem v náručí mohl opustit bariéru. Chara měla před smrtí poslední přání - vidět zlaté květiny, které rostly ve vesnici na povrchu, ve které se narodila. Nikdo jí však toto přání nemohl splnit. Princ tedy chtěl donést její tělo do vesnice mezi již zmíněné zlaté květiny. Vesničané, kteří viděli monstrum, si mysleli, že dítě v jeho náručí jím bylo zabito, a tak začali na Asriela útočit vším, co měli. Chařina duše byla ta, která chtěla všechny ty lidi zabít, ale Asriel odmítl a těžce zraněný se vrátil do podzemí, kde zemřel a s ním se definitivně ztratila i duše Chary. Chara ve hře S Charou je ve hře možno se přímo setkat pouze v "No Mercy" hře, nicméně narážky na ní se objevují v i v Neutral a Pacifist hrách. Takto bude vypadat setkání s Charou v Genocidě: Ruiny Už od chvíle, kdy je zabito poslední monstrum v Ruinách hra pochopí, že chcete hrát No Mercy run, proto pak lze zabít Toriel jednou ranou. Pokud hráč usmrtí všechna monstra ještě před střetnutím s Napstablookem, duch zmizí a už s ním nebudete muset bojovat (duchy zabít nejde). Flowey hráče poté identifikuje jako Charu (či jiné jméno, které hráč napsal na začátátek hry) a oznámí, že je na straně hráče. Snowdin Ve Snowdinu hráč nebude žádným způsobem reagovat ani na Sansovy vtipy, ani na Papyrusovy puzzle. Všechny puzzle jsou také už předem vyřešeny (práce Floweyho). Papyruse hráč usmrtí, stejně jako Toriel, jednou ranou a Sans se po zbytek hry již neukáže. Waterfall Undyne the Undying je prvním skutečným bossem Genocidy a boj s ní je dlouhý a těžký. Poté, co je zabita, Alphys zahájí evakuaci. Všechna monstra, až na výjimky, jako je třeba Riverman, pak zmizí i z Waterfallu i ze Snowdinu. Je možné vykrádat obchody. V Hotlandu už není třeba řešit žádné puzzle (opět práce Floweyho) a všechny lasery jsou vypnuté. Není možnost vystupovat v Mettatonových pořadech. Při souboji jde pak Mettaton NEO zabit jednou ranou. New Home V Novém domově se už většina textu objevuje červeně (to jsou Chařiny myšlenky). Také hráč pozná většinu věcí, které se v domě nachází (Můj obrázek, jeho postel...). V Judgement Hall pak najdete Sanse, který je hlavním bossem Genocidy. Boj s ním je fanoušky označován za nejtěžší boj ve hře vůbec (na druhém místě má být Undyne the Undying). Sanse lze porazit porušením pravidel souboje a poté si vyslechnout vyprávění Floweyho/Asriela. Flowey nicméně na konci hry dostane z úmyslů hráče strach a s tím málem Asriela, které v něm zbylo, půjde varovat Asgora. Hráč zbytečně Asgora zabije jednou ranou a poté i Floweyho. Chara Když hráč dokončí hru, obrazovka zčerná a objeví se Chara. Řekne, že odhlodání hráče ji probudilo opět k životu. Zeptá, jestli hráč chce zničit tenhle "zbytečný svět." Nezávisle na tom, co hráč odpoví, Chara svět zničí rukou hráče (to, co si mnoho hráčů mylně myslí, že je útok Chary na hráče). Pokud hráč chce obnovit svět a začít znovu, je nutné prodat Chaře vlastní duši. Pak už není žádná možnost, jak dosáhnout True Pacifist endingu, neboť Chara se vždy na konci ukáže. Zajímavosti * Chara je zkrácená verze slova "Character". Dá se vyslovovat jako Čara, Chara nebo Kara. Jde o charakter, který hráč pojmenuje na začátku hry. * Chara má ráda čokoládu. Toriel jí v lednici nechávala pravděpodobně jako vzpomínku. * Toby Fox (autor UT) řekl, že Chara by měla být pojmenována podle skutečného jména hráče. * Itemy patřící Chaře jsou "The Locket" a "Real Knife" (Genocida) a "Heart Locket" a "Worn Dagger" v ostatních hrách, nacházející se v dárcích v Novém domově. * Chařina duše má stejně jako Frisčina duše rudou barvu a jde o "odhodlanou duši". * Chara je prý Frisk neuvěřitelně podobná a monstra je na začátku hry nedokážou rozlišit (Neutral a Pacifist). * Pokud chce hráč po Genocidě znovu získat svou duši, musí změnit kód hry. ''Autoři popisu: Kyuup; Mikeira; -'' de:Chara en:Chara es:Chara fi:Chara fr:Chara ja:Chara pl:Chara pt-br:Chara ru:Чара tr:Chara uk:Чара zh:Chara Category:Hlavní